<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skyhold Bay by FairyAscending</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400886">Skyhold Bay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending'>FairyAscending</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Skyhold Bay is a rural smalltown, every day seems to be like the one that came before, but nothing could be further from the truth. From making tough choices and family drama to missing people and maybe even magic, nobody around here can know what the future will bring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Rutherford Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rutherford Family</p><p>Lot Name: 22 Honnleath Drive</p><p>Family Bio: With four children to take care of, Sue and Alistair Rutherford certainly have their work cut out for them, but they consider their children their greatest blessing. But will the harmony crumble, when the sensitive Cullen decides to pursue a military career, which he is not cut out for?</p><p>Family members: </p><p>Alistair Rutherford</p><p>Age: adult</p><p>Appearance: blond hair, grey eyes, fit</p><p>Personality: more neat, more outgoing, active, serious, nice</p><p>Skills: Level 7 Body, Level 6 Charisma, Level 4 Logic, Level 3 Cleaning</p><p>Aspiration: Family</p><p>Relationships: Sue Rutherford (wife), Cullen Rutherford (Accquaintance), Mia Rutherford (friend), Brandon Rutherford (friend), Rosalie Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)</p><p>Interests: Travel, Crime, Culutre</p><p>Job: Law Enforcement - Lieutennant</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: A shining star in the police and a doting father, Alistair knows that not everyone is cut out for that kind of life. And his son Cullen certainly is not. Will he be able to protect him and his other children from mistakes that are bound to have lasting consequences?</p><p> </p><p>Sue Rutherford</p><p>Age: adult </p><p>Appearance: blond hair, green eyes, thin</p><p>Personality: more sloppy, shy, more active, more playful, nice</p><p>Skills: Level 8 Cooking, Level 5 Creativity, Level 6 Mechanical, Level 7 Cleaning</p><p>Aspiration: Family</p><p>Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (husband), Cullen Rutherford (friend), Mia Rutherford (friend), Brandon Rutherford (friend), Rosalie Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)</p><p>Interests: Toys, Food, Fashion</p><p>Job: Unemployed</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: While her husband does her best to fight crime, Sue supports him by holding down the fort at home and taking care of the children. However she is aware that there has to be more to life than cooking, cleaning and waiting at home, so she can be there, when her children are in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Mia Rutherford</p><p>Age: teen</p><p>Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, thin </p><p>Personality: more sloppy, more shy, more active, more playful, nice</p><p>Skills: Level 5 Logic, Level 2 Charisma, Level 3 Creativity, Level 1 Cooking</p><p>Aspiration: Family</p><p>Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Cullen Rutherford (best friend), Brandon Rutherford (Accquaintance), Rosalie Rutherford (friend) (friends to be added)</p><p>Interests: Fashion, Paranormal, Entertainment, Culture</p><p>Grades:  B- Student at Public school</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: As the eldest child of the family, Mia has found her castle at home. Just being there with her parents and siblings gives her happiness. Her wish is to see them all suceed in their ambitions, especially her younger brother Cullen. But is that really such a good idea?</p><p> </p><p>Cullen Rutherford</p><p>Age: teen</p><p>Appearance: blond hair, grey eyes, fit</p><p>Personality: neat, shy, active, more serious, more grouchy</p><p>Skills: Level 6 Body, Level 5 Logic, Level 3 Mechanical, Level 3 Creativity</p><p>Aspiration: Knowledge</p><p>Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Mia Rutherford (best friend), Brandon Rutherford (friend), Rosalie Rutherford (friend) (friends to be added)</p><p>Interests: Culture, School, Travel</p><p>Grades: A Student at Public school</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: While his wish to pursue a career in the military has soured relationships with his father, Cullen refuses to be swayed from his path. Will he fall apart from the stress or proof everybody in his family wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Brandon Rutherford</p><p>Age: child</p><p>Appearance: blond hair, green eyes, thin</p><p>Personality: more sloppy, outgoing, more lazy, playful, more grouchy</p><p>Skills: Level 1 Logic, Level 2 Mechanical, Level 3 Body</p><p>Aspiration: Grow up</p><p>Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Mia Rutherford (friend), Cullen Rutherford (Accquaintance), Rosalie Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)</p><p>Interests: Toys, Entertainment, Environment, Sports</p><p>Grades: C- Student at Public school</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: Rambunctious Brandon Rutherford mostly acts out to make his parents look away from Cullen or Rosalie and turn their gazes on him, but in truth he really admires Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie Rutherford</p><p>Age: child</p><p>Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, thin</p><p>Personality: more neat, more shy, more active, more playful, nice</p><p>Skills: Level 1 Cooking, Level 1 Creativity</p><p>Aspiration: Grow up</p><p>Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Mia Rutherford (friend), Cullen Rutherford (friend), Brandon Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)</p><p>Interests: Culture, Paranormal, Toys, Food</p><p>Grades: B Student at Public school</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: As the youngest and most average of the four Rutherford children, Rosalie dreams of becoming a musician. If only she could get anyone, apart from her parents, to listen to her from time to time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cecilie Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cecilie Family</p><p>Lot Name: 99 Crystal Road</p><p>Family Bio: After losing her mother in a house fire, Leliana Bells has come to live with with the kindly old Dorothea Cecilie. While she is not a lonely girl, Leliana is not the only one in Skyhold Bay who wonders if Dorothea is keeping secrets from her. Is there really a grain of truth in the rumours that the old woman is somewhat responsible for the disappearance of a boy from the Bay many years ago?</p><p> </p><p>Family Members:</p><p>Dorothea Cecilie</p><p>Age: elder</p><p>Appearance: grey hair, brown eyes, thin</p><p>Personality: more neat, more shy, more lazy, more playful, nice</p><p>Skills: Level 5 Cleaning, Level 9 Cooking, Level 2 Charisma</p><p>Aspiration: Reputation</p><p>Relationships: Leliana Bells (best friend) (more to be added)</p><p>Interests: Food, Culture, Weather</p><p>Job: Retired</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: After losing her old friend Pauline to the flames of her burning house, the least Dorothea could do to do her memory justice, was taking care of her daugter Leliana. She makes sure Leliana lacks nothing and adores her. Some people are sceptical about this arrangement though, since there is still suspicion that Dorothea bears responsibility for the disappearance of a young boy, who was left in her care.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana Bells</p><p>Age: teen</p><p>Appearance: red hair, green eyes, fit</p><p>Personality: more sloppy, more outgoing, active, playful, nice</p><p>Skills: Level 5 Creativity, Level 3 Cooking, Level 4 Charisma, Level 5 Body</p><p>Relationships: Dorothea Cecillie (best friend), Katja Esmay (best friend)</p><p>Interests: Fashion, Culture, Paranormal, Sci-Fi</p><p>Grades: B- Student at Private School</p><p>(Memories to be added)</p><p>Bio: While being an orphan is tough on Leliana, her young live with her caretaker Dorothea and friend Katja Esmay is far from over. She is quite sympathetic and protects Katja, even if she sometimes furthers her friends worst impulses. She still wonders about this missing boy and why Dorothea is so secretive about this, when she proclaims to have nothing to do with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>